


The Best Things

by Kufikiria



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Romance, all sorts of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: A collection of Shules fanfics too short to be posted on their own. Includes so far: a missing scene from the show and a canon divergence, both wrapped in a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	1. You Ought to Give Me Wedding Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful day, Shawn and Juliet enjoy some quiet time as a newly engaged couple… with a little surprise for her. (Post-series finale.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came to me in a dream/half-asleep though and idk i felt the urge to write it? it’s my first time writing for psych and these two (and i haven’t written anything in months either) so hopefully it’s neither too ooc nor bad…
> 
> title comes from ‘the book of love’ because i finished scrubs not so long ago and i’m still so in love with its series finale (btw if you’re a psych fan and haven’t already you should def watch it because shawn and gus = jd and turk 100%).

The moon is shining high in the dark San Francisco sky while Juliet and Shawn are finally back in their apartment after what can only be called a pretty eventful day.

It all started with him (and later Gus) showing up unexpected at a crime scene, then even more unexpectedly _proposing_ to her, and ended with the ring getting stolen right as he was about to give it to her. They tried to go after the thief, ran his car’s plates back at the station after they lost sight of him, but nothing worked.

Much to their chagrin, they came back empty-handed — but still very much _engaged_ , despite the lack of any palpable proof of it wrapped around Juliet’s left finger. The thought alone is enough to take any hint of disappointment regarding the turn of events away. That, and the fact that Shawn is here with her. Not just for the weekend. Not just for a few days.

_For good._

“Here comes the champagne!” As if on cue, her fiancé’s cheery voice resonates through the walls, taking Juliet out of her reverie. They started unpacking his things as soon as they came home (it quickly occurred to her that even though she’s been living in here for the past couple of months now, she’s only truly been using that word to refer to her apartment when Shawn was around), only to decide they’d have all the time to have him settle down the next day and should rather focus on celebrating that big turn in their life tonight. They offered Gus to stay the night with them, of course, but he declined with some excuse about how he had some stuff to take care of and would meet them in the morning. So, for now, it’s just the two of them.

Shawn’s beaming when he finally joins her in the living room — the sight of him only makes Juliet’s own smile turn brighter. He puts down the two flutes of champagne next to the pieces of the cake they bought on their way back on the small table, but somehow doesn’t sit on the couch with her right away.

Juliet frowns. All she wants is to cuddle with her fiancé and get a little drunk on bubbly beverages and love. _Oh so much love._

“Close your eyes,” he says before she has the chance to ask him what he’s doing. His grin has turned mysterious now, and an excited glint is shining in his hazel eyes. Juliet’s seen that expression before — she knows him well enough to know he’s got something in mind.

“Okay.” She does as she’s told, heart pounding in her chest as she wonders about what he’s gonna do. She hasn’t left his side ever since he first showed up in the middle of her work day, and they’ve been quite busy since. It’s not like he had a lot of time to really plan _anything_ , then. Or she thinks. It’s Shawn, after all — if there’s one thing she learned from the past eight years of knowing him is that the man is full of surprises.

And surprised she is indeed when only a few seconds later he tells her that she can open her eyes again, and finds him on his knees right in front of her. It takes her right back to that street where he first proposed only a few hours ago — her heart misses a beat just the same. He’s got the softest, most loving look in his eyes and… a _ring_ in his hand?!

(Or rather, a piece of candy shaped like a ring, but still some kind of ring nonetheless.)

 _“Wh—…”_ She opens her mouth but he cuts her off before she can say anything.

“I know things didn’t really go according to plan earlier…” he trails off, eyes darting towards her ring-less hand for a split second.

She instinctively reaches to grab his free hand when she catches the slight change in his expression and how it looks a little sadder at the thought of his ‘failed’ proposal.

 _It’s okay,_ she wants to say. _It was still perfect._

Because for sure it was. The simple fact that he wants to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her is.

“… and that getting the ring stolen and not getting it back kind of ruined the moment. But I hope you know it doesn’t change anything. I _still_ want this.” Shawn pauses, taking a deep breath as he stares right into her eyes, that she can feel are getting all misty with emotion. “So, Juliet O’Hara,” he extends his hand and the ring that’s in it further towards her. “Will you marry me?”

She heard these same words before and yet they still send goosebumps running down her spine. It still feels like a dream.

A very, _very_ wonderful dream.

But also, despite the intensity of the moment and the way it makes her heart flutter with joy and emotion, she can’t retain the small chuckle that escapes her mouth. “Shawn Spencer, are you proposing to me again with a _ring pop_?!”

She can’t believe him. It’s silly, yet probably the sweetest (both metaphorical… and literal, in that case) gesture anyone’s done for her. She’s truly touched.

“Well, it’s not like I was planning on needing a backup ring…” he explains a little sheepishly. “I got it on the way here. I was somehow craving some ring pops, go figure why… and I picked one for you too. If it can help though, it’s your favorite flavor.”

Her heart misses another beat.

“It’s perfect,” Juliet stops his ramblings with a soft smile that instantly reflects on his face. She leans in to kiss him to add to her words but he stops her before their lips can so much as touch. She frowns, confused.

Shawn grins back at her. “You didn’t answer me.” He’s got a mischievous look in his eyes as he glances back and forth between the ring and her that makes Juliet shake her head.

_Idiot._

“ _Of course_ I will marry you!” Just like earlier, her voice is loud and filled with nothing but confidence as she agrees to his proposal — she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, and she has no doubt about it.

She’s actually been sure of that for a while now and the feeling only deepened when they were forced apart for the past few months.

Shawn’s smile turns into a full happy beam as he does what he didn’t get the chance to the first time around: he puts the large ring on her left finger then finally pulls Juliet into a loving, searing kiss, without interruption this time. Even after they part, they remain close to one another, cuddling on the couch as they revel in the beautiful fact that they are _engaged_.

After a while though, Juliet’s voice eventually breaks through the silence.

“I missed you so much.” She straightens up a little from her comfortable position by his side to look Shawn straight in the eyes.

He doesn’t say anything right away. Instead, he simply brings her left hand to his lips and kisses it like he’s done so many times before — and just like every time before, the feeling of his lips against her skin manages to send goosebumps through her core. He shoots a quick glance at the ring sitting there before he eventually says in a playful voice, “Well, it’s good, because there’s no getting rid of me now. You’re stuck with me for life.”

It makes Juliet laugh as a warm feeling takes over her. It’s more than fine with her. Which she makes sure Shawn knows by bringing him into another kiss before she whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” His answer comes immediately after. He then wraps his arm around her again to keep her close. There’s no letting go anymore.

As she settles against his side, her head falling against his shoulder and the fake ring feeling heavy on her hand, Juliet lets out a happy sigh. Here, in the comfort and quietness of their home, Shawn’s words from earlier that day suddenly come back to her mind.

_Oh just marry me so I can show you how amazing our lives will be together._

If tonight is any indication of what their future will hold, it _will_ be amazing indeed. And she can’t wait for it.


	2. Now I'm All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5x09 Canon divergence, in which Juliet doesn’t kiss Shawn before she leaves but somehow things still end up the same (AKA. they get together).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene with shawn/gus/declan is inspired by a scene from brooklyn nine-nine in late season 2 (‘det. dave majors’) :)

Out of all the people Shawn expects to see as he and Gus pass the doors to the station in the morning, Declan for sure isn’t one of them.

(He’s not someone he particularly _wants_ to see either, for that matter.)

After all, when he last saw him, the guy had just bought a hotel in Italy where to take Juliet — his _girlfriend_ , his heart clenches at the thought of the two of them together; it never gets easier to think about that — on vacation. And Shawn knows for a painful fact that they’re supposed to leave today and not come back for two long, excruciating weeks.

Yet here Declan is, standing a few feet away from the pair all _alone_ and doing what looks like filling some statements. He doesn’t appear to be in any hurry at all.

Shawn shoots his best friend a confused look, who seems just as surprised to see the other man here. For a moment, Shawn wonders if something like an important case came up that forced the couple to delay or even possibly cancel their trip abroad. He quickly glances towards Juliet’s desk, feeling part-hopeful and part-anxious.

Unfortunately though, it looks like she hasn’t come into work (… _yet?_ ) while that Lassie is there, focused on his computer, which invalidates his theory.

“Hi Shawn. Gus,” Declan greets them with a polite smile when they reach his side, cutting Shawn in the middle of his trail of thoughts.

He can get a better view of the documents the man is signing from this close; it’s something about their latest spy case. This is not what he decides to focus on, though, and rather asks the question that’s been burning his tongue ever since he first caught sight of the fake criminal profiler. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you guys supposed to be in Italy by now?”

Declan’s smile somehow falters with Shawn’s words and his expression darkens slightly, which only confuses Shawn more.

He clears his throat before answering. “There’s been a… change of plans. Juliet’s not coming anymore.”

Shawn frowns. Despite his better instincts, his gaze drifts towards her empty desk at the mention of her name. His heart feels heavy in his chest; he can’t help but worry about her.

“Why? Is she okay?!” The words are out of his mouth before he can even think.

“Yeah, she is. She just… broke up with me.”

It takes Shawn off guard. This is definitely something he couldn’t have seen coming.

He glances at Gus, sharing a knowing look with him, before focusing his attention on Declan again. “I’m sorry, man,” he says and he means it.

Sure, he’d be lying if he’d say there’s no part of him that feels a little relieved by the news and even a little hopeful too, but still — he _does_ also truly, genuinely feel bad for the guy. He can’t begin to imagine how awful it must be to be dumped by someone as special as Juliet O’Hara.

(If the stars ever align for them and they finally date someday, he surely hopes he’ll never have to figure it out.)

He doesn’t get the chance to say nor learn more about what happened as Declan is quick to leave the station once he’s done with whatever he can here for. It leaves Shawn with one question stuck in his mind he can’t find an answer to: _why_?! Why did Juliet break up with him when she seemed to really like him and actually looked happy in his company?

It doesn’t make sense. _Unless…_

“Why would she do that? Do you think it has something to do with _me_? What is she thinking?” He can’t help but wonder out loud to Gus as soon as Declan is out of earshot.

After all, he and Juliet shared a moment the previous night, when they found themselves alone in Declan’s mansion and he wished her to have a nice trip. Nothing truly happened, but it felt like it could have, if they’d stayed this way a few minutes longer and he’d kept talking. There was something in her eyes as she listened to him rant about the kind of pictures she should take while on her vacation… he’d seen that look before.

On the first night they were introduced to Yang and she asked him out at the worst possible time.

Timing truly is not their thing.

“Shawn.” His best friend’s voice takes him out of his reverie — Shawn can see he’s shooting him a pointed look. He lets out a defeated sigh.

“You’re right. I should ask her myself.”

With that, he walks up to Lassie with the hope that her partner knows when and if Juliet will come to work today and where she is otherwise. Which he does — but unfortunately, his answer doesn’t please Shawn much. On the opposite: as he learns that the woman _still_ chose to take her two-week vacation and use it to visit her family in Miami without telling him (they’re supposed to be friends, after all), he can’t help but feel more confused than ever.

_What does this all mean?!_

* * *

It takes two weeks — two weeks of overthinking and barely hearing from her (except for a couple of _‘this-made-me-think-of-you’_ pictures that melted his heart upon receiving them) — until Juliet shows up unannounced at Shawn’s apartment one fine evening. He’s not expecting anyone (Gus has other plans for the night); his heart misses a beat when he opens the door to find her standing there in front of him. To say he’s surprised would be an understatement.

“Jules?!” he calls her name as he stares at her, taking her in.

She looks relaxed, wearing casual clothes that aren’t her usual pantsuits and a warm smile on her face. Even more so, her whole expression seems to lighten up as soon as her eyes fall upon him.

“Hey,” she greets him and it’s enough to make Shawn beam back at her despite his confusion.

 _He missed her_ during those past two weeks. Probably more than he should have, he realizes now that she’s home and standing in front of him.

Still, he has to ask. “Wh—… what are you doing here?”

“I just… I came home from my trip today and I…” She sounds hesitant, stopping before the end of her sentence and eyes drifting away from him for a second before settling on his face again. She’s blushing now, her cheeks colored in a new shade of pink. This unusual, slightly uneasy behavior makes Shawn frown, a little confused while another part of him can’t help but melt away at the untold meaning hidden behind her words.

One of the first things she wanted to do after she came back to Santa Barbara was to _see him_. Maybe he’s not the only one who missed her while she was away… Maybe _she_ missed _him_ too.

But before Shawn can say anything in return, Juliet is talking again after taking a deep breath.

“Can I come in?”

It takes him off-guard.

He takes a look at the inside of his apartment — it’s messy in there, with things lying around, a half-eaten pizza waiting for him on the coffee table and some movie playing at low volume on the TV. Tonight was supposed to be a quiet night… until Juliet showed up and disrupted his plans.

Not that he would complain. Had he known, though, he would have at least cleaned up the place a little. Would have prepared a better dinner. He would have made things… _right_.

Shawn must spend too much time lost in his thoughts, because suddenly Juliet’s voice resonates once again. “Wait, is this a bad time? Do you have… _someone_ with you?” She sounds worried, and when he turns to face her again, Shawn almost feels like he can see a veil of sadness passing through her eyes at the possibility of him having company.

He’s quick to deny it. “What?! No!” He learned the hard way, after meeting Nadia and pushing her away, that she’s too much on her mind for him to even think about being with someone else. He watches as she instantly relaxes at his words, and only pauses for a second before he opens his door wider as an invitation. “Come in.” He nods towards the living room with a smile.

Juliet doesn’t waste any time to do as she’s asked.

Things are a little awkward between them at first — there are so many questions Shawn wants to ask Juliet, starting with why she broke up with Declan and left for two whole weeks without telling him where she was going, but he doesn’t dare to. To be honest, he doesn’t know where to start — especially since he still has no clue why she wanted to see him and couldn’t wait for more than a day after her return to do so. So he does what he does best, deflecting with jokes and offering her some pizza while they sit in front of the TV together, so close yet so far apart.

He can tell from the way she sometimes opens then closes her mouth or from the few glances she shoots in his direction that Juliet has something on her mind too that she wants to say but never seems to do, and Shawn can’t deny the fact that it confuses him more than ever.

They make quite the pair, the two of them…

Until Shawn decides to break the ice and mention her trip, starting with a safe question.

“So tell me, how was Florida?!” The enthusiasm with which he asks her about it isn’t feigned; he genuinely wants to know more about Juliet’s whereabouts.

“It was great!” Her eyes instantly light up as she speaks, bringing a smile to Shawn’s face. “I got to see some friends I hadn’t seen in a while and spend time with my family. It was exactly what I needed. Some time for myself.” Her expression softens with those last words and she falls quiet.

“I’m glad,” Shawn says. And he really is.

Seeing her happy makes _him_ happy.

A beat passes in silence as they share a knowing look before Juliet seems to remember something. “Oh, and I followed your advice!” she exclaims.

It makes him frown. _What advice?!_

“The pictures I took.” She must read the confusion on his face because she’s quick to explain. “I did what you said.”

 _Oh._ That _advice._

Shawn’s heart clenches in his chest at the mention of the moment they shared that day. Even more than his own speech, he remembers the way she looked at him then, the glint in her eyes… the tension hanging in the air between them, cut short by Gus and Declan’s arrival into the room.

“Wanna see them?!” Juliet’s excited voice brings him back to the reality of _this_ moment. She looks so cute with the way she watches him with her phone already out that he simply can’t say no. Not that he wants to say no anyway. Of course he wants to see the pictures.

Any time spent with her is time well spent, no matter what they do.

This is how they find themselves sitting closer together with their shoulders now touching as they skim through the pictures inside Juliet’s phone. The moment feels quite intimate, what with her letting him see through instants shared with people he knows she holds very close to her heart. Each photograph comes with a commentary on her part about her trip and what they were doing, and the two of them soon find themselves sharing laughter and stories. It feels nice. It feels _right_.

At some point, Shawn stops looking at the mobile’s screen to focus on Juliet, whose eyes are sparkling with joy as she recalls another anecdote from her vacation.

He can’t help but smile, unable to look away from her.

He has it _so bad_ for her — it should scare him how much.

A few seconds pass before she must sense his gaze on her because eventually Juliet looks up from her phone too and meets his eyes. What he sees inside of them, as she beams at him, is an expression similar to the one with which she looked at him before she left for Florida. More than ever now he’s aware of how close they’re sitting together, with their faces only inches away from one another. The thought that he’d just have to lean in a little to kiss her crosses his mind, and he can feel his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest.

Especially when he catches how her own gaze keeps switching from his eyes to his lips, as if she’s reading his mind. The tension from two weeks ago is back in full force between them — and this time, there’s nothing or no one coming in-between. They’re both single.

They both obviously want it. Probably have had for a _long while_ , now.

But still, before any of them can make the first move, Shawn suddenly draws away, clearing his throat. He hates himself for it, but he can’t shut up the voice in his head that needs to _know_.

“Can I ask you something?” His voice is low and raw as he breaks through the silence that fell upon them.

Juliet seems confused but still nods. “Sure.”

He takes a deep breath. He’s not so sure how sensible a topic this is, but he’s been wondering for too long not to ask.

“Why did you break up with Declan? I thought you guys were happy together?” He readies himself to see her shut off, for things to be back to being awkward between them, but nothing of the sort happens. On the opposite, Juliet does the last thing Shawn thought she’d do in answer to this question: she _smiles_.

“Declan is great. And I guess we were happy, yes, but…” Her eyes never leave his as she lets out the last words, staring right through his core. “Not as happy I as could be.”

 _I want to be happy too. And for some reason, I can’t imagine that happening without Juliet_ , his own words from two weeks ago come back to his mind. It’s like his heart could burst.

Even more so when, not giving him the chance to say anything back, she eventually breaks the small distance between them and kisses him without another warning. One of her hands come to cup his face while his own find their way at her hips, holding her close to him and never wanting to let go. It feels surreal at first, the touch of her lips against his own — he dreamed about such a moment so often —, so much that it takes him a beat to realize this is _really_ happening.

And somehow, this is better than any of the fantasies he’s ever had about what it must be like, to finally be kissing Juliet O’Hara. With his eyes closed, he does his best to print this moment forever into his mind.

When they eventually part, Shawn is at a loss for words. He can’t stop smiling, though, feeling lighter than he’s had in a while. “I—…” He wants to speak, say something, but nothing comes out. He just watches Juliet in awe, unable to look away even for a second. He’s still processing what just happened between them. What she just did.

_How she kissed him._

A similar beam is dancing across her own face when she whispers dreamily, like an answer to her previous words with her thumb absentmindedly caressing his cheek, “Yeah. I’m definitely happy now.”

This time, it’s _his_ turn to kiss _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
